The Tale of the Amazing Ramen Thief
by Lucillia
Summary: Kagome has forbidden Inuyasha from having ramen for a month. How will he react? What will he do? And in what new way will he mess up Kagome's life?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. 

The day Kagome said "No ramen for a month." instead of "Sit" she had no idea what she was getting herself into. The shrine never had so many strange visitors. Their cries of "Come back with my ramen you bastard." made the purpose of their visits quite obvious. Inuyasha had started stealing the ramen that Kagome had refused him. There was a silver lining in the dark cloud that was her life though, she now was able to do her schoolwork without interruption, namely jewel shard hunting. She reflected that she should've done this sooner, Inuyasha's insane desire for ramen was keeping him in her era, which in turn allowed her to stay there unhindered by a foul mouthed pest who would constantly drag her back through the well (namely Inuyasha). At least that's how it was at first, the guests providing a rather amusing distraction, and her school work getting done, but Inuyasha had to screw it up.

The words "No ramen for a month" sent Inuyasha into a deep depression for a few days. He could handle being sat a hundred times, after all he would heal quickly, but no ramen for a month was a different story, he couldn't live without the wonderous food. The sun only began to shine when he realized that there were other sources of ramen scattered all over Kagome's time. There were stores that sold boxes and boxes of cups of it, and there were restaraunts that sold hot steaming bowlfuls of it freshly prepared with little bits of fish or meat or vegetables in it. Having no money, he'd have to resort to using his wits and strength to attain it.

The restauaunt owners weren't too happy with the theft of their bowls, but nobody else seemed too concerned about them (the bowls), after all some wierdo in red was stealing their lunch, who gave a damn about the bowl, all they cared about was their rapidly disappearing meal, which was swiftly vanishing down the street on the roof of a bus, along with a wierdo in red who was slurping it down.

The grocery store owners weren't too happy about the shoplifter in red that kept stealing all of the ramen he could get his hands on. He was like a rapidly vanishing blur, he'd be in in a flash, try to empty the shelves that contained ramen, and be out faster than anyone could catch him.

The police weren't too happy about the fact that they couldn't catch this particular menace to society that went around stealing people's lunches. They'd followed the delinquent in red as closely as they could, which was quite a distance, and noticed that the miscreant would always stop at the Higurashi shrine. When they reached said shrine, there was no sign of their suspect anywhere, just an embarassed looking high school student who wasn't even close to the description of said suspect, holding an empty ramen bowl out to the police officers.

Shindo Hikaru wasn't too happy because the "Bastard in red." had picked on him five times already. Apparently they shared a favorite when it came to ramen. He'd chased the weirdo with the silver hair each time, and each time the chase, with him following a red dot in the distance, ended at the Higurashi shrine. He'd seen the bastard poke his head out of some shack on the property, and make a face at him. Hikaru gave him the one fingered salute and raced to the shack yelling "Come on out asshole, I know you're in there!" By the time he reached the shack, it was empty, except for an old dry well that was also empty.

Touya Akira wasn't too happy because the insane ramen thief had stolen Shindo's lunch yet again, resulting in his game being off, yet again. The dark mutterings about "How the bastard with the freaky silver hair was going to get what's coming to him" and whines of "Why does that jerk have to continuously pick on me?" were extremely distracting.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't too happy because his trip to Tokyo was ruined by some bastard in red who had stolen his lunch on the first day. It was supposed to be the best ramen from the best place in the entire city, and the stupid bastard had stolen it. He'd chased the bastard, and almost caught him, but he jumped down a well at some shrine, and when Naruto had followed him in, he hit dirt, and the bastard was nowhere to be found.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't too happy because Naruto's grumbling was ruining what was supposed to be a well earned vacation for the entire team. Who cared if that was supposed to be the best ramen ever, he could get another bowl if it was that important to him. Naruto's cries of "But it wouldn't be the same." fell on deaf ears.

Hatake Kakashi was seemingly oblivious, he just sat there reading Make Out Paradise for the umpteenth time.

Haruno Sakura was unhappy, since there was something making Sasuke unhappy (Naruto whining about his lost ramen), she had to be unhappy with it too. Sakura simply bashed Naruto on the head for bothering Sasuke, which made Naruto's trip more miserable.

On the whole, almost everyone was unhappy, except for the select few who disliked ramen, and the people who found the situation rather amusing instead of annoying. They all got a good laugh when the "ramen thief" struck for what had to be the tenth time that day. Tales of his amazing getaways spread quickly, especially the one where he climbed halfway up the side of a skyscraper and consumed his prize in that thingy that the window washers stand in when they wash the windows, much to the chagrin of the window washers occupying it.


End file.
